My guardian angel
by MiZZ QuEEn KOnG
Summary: This is my first story it might really suck. Anyways, Rin loses so many of her loved ones while Shizune always dozes of into a dream state and dreams about Kakashi constantly.
1. Dreams

**I don't own Naruto or any of these characters. This is my first, so please tell me what you don't like so i can make it better.Review me!!**

My Guardian angel

"Kakashi, I feel as if this is a dream. Just to see you here right in front of me." Says Shizune

"Close you eyes…" Whispered Kakashi

I close my eyes wondering what he will do. Ugh, this is just like the movies I say to myself. I stand there with my eyes shut and slowly start to feel his lips on mine. Soft and cold…

"Shizune! Shizune! Shizune!" Yells out a voice

I wake up to my best friend Rin trying to wake me up. I suddenly wake up realizing that I had dozed off during class. The bell rings so Rin and I head off to lunch. We enter the cafeteria and walk around to find empty seats. While we walk trying to find a seat Rin notices Kurenai waving at us. We hurry over there hopping she was actually waving at us. We sit next to her and thank her for saving us a seat. I notice Kakashi sitting across from us and I suddenly start staring at him. He starts talking to Gai and Obito. He notices me looking at him and turns to look at me. I look away starting to ask Rin and Kurenai if they have boyfriends yet.

"Well, I do have one but he is out sick today." Kurenai says.

"Who is it? Wait! Are the rumors about you and the bad ass Asuma true?" Rin asked Kurenai.

"Yes Rin, they are true." Kurenai said

"So, how about you Rin?" I ask.

"Hmm…Okay! I've got it! You go first!" Rin says.

"Rin I asked you first!" I said.

"Okay, I shall tell you but, don't laugh!" Rin pauses for a moment and Kurenai and I scoot in "Okay here it goes…Obito." She says in relief to finally get it out.

"Hey!! I heard my name!!" Obito says interrupting our conversation.

I turn seeing Rin on top of Obito sending random punches to his body. Hayate comes over and breaks them up. I felt a presence by me and I turned to see who was there. I look and see Kakashi and my heart just wouldn't stop thumping. I turn and repeating hear Kakashi calling my name.

"Shizune there is something on your face." Kakashi tells me.

I take my cell phone off cleaning the screen so I am able to see my face clearly. I look into the hone and see some peanut butter on my cheek. I wipe it off with my napkin.

"Let's go Obito I think you've scared these girls enough." Kakashi told Obito.

I watch them as they leave. My heart is still beating. I think my dream actually meant something this time. We continue with our talk and I start to change the subject. We finish our lunch and the bell rings so we split and head to our next class.

I go to my seat and get ready not noticing Kakashi passing right by me. Our teacher Jiraiya tells us to take notes on this subject. I turn around and look into my bag hopping to find a pencil. I look everywhere for it, I couldn't find it so I ask the person behind me and as he turns I notice that it's Kakashi. He replies that he doesn't have one. I look into my bag some more and remember that I have an emergency pencil hiding somewhere. I find it and begin to take notes.

As I was getting ready to leave class Gai comes up to me.

"Umm…Shizune can I walk you home?" Gai asks me.

"I guess so, but just for today. Meet me at the front of the school" I tell him.

School ends and I am standing outside forever waiting for him. I send a text message to Rin about our medical project. When noticing Gai and Kakashi running up to me.

"Oh Shizune I forgot that Kakashi was going to my house today. Mind if he walks with us." Gai said/asks

"Yeah. Sure. Wait! Did you say Kakashi! Umm…forget it! You said Kakashi!"

I say in excitement.

We start walking and Gai suddenly declares a race. I agree to the race as Kakashi ignores him and pulls out a book and starts reading.

We get to my house and I say bye to them. I enter my house and go straight to my room. I lay on my bed relaxing and trying to forget about today. I suddenly doze off.

"Kakashi, I love you." I say.

"Shizune, I love you too." He replies

I scoot closer to Kakashi and put my arms around him and hug hum close and tightly against me.

I suddenly wake up to my phone.

**One missed call: Rin**

**Received 2 new text messages: from Rin **

I read the message. It was just about the project. I reply to her saying that I will bring the project to club projects tomorrow at school. I go and have dinner realizing that there is a note saying that mom and dad went out on a date. I make my self some ramen and finish eating. I go and take a shower up in the bathroom and soon fall asleep.


	2. Death of a loved one

I wake up the next day to my alarm continually beeping. I turn it off and sigh. I go to my mirror and apply my foundation and eyeliner on. I find a pair of jeans and a plain blue t-shirt to wear. I put it on and find my vans. I grab my cell phone and stick it in my pocket and grab the project. I head out and call Rin to meet me in front of the school.

I arrive at school and see Rin waiting for me.

"Rin!" I yell.

"Oh, hi." Rin says in a sad attitude.

"What's wrong." I ask.

"Well let's walk and talk. Okay, I was going to ask Obito out yesterday after school." She pauses, "And I went up to him and asked, so he told me…that I should go find someone else. Then I asked him why. Then he told me that he doesn't want me to get hurt. So then I told him I really didn't care I just wanted him and so he pushed me aside and he got shot." She cries a bit. "I believe he got shot because he was an Akatsuki member. I heard rumors. Then when I turned around to see who shot him I saw Itachi walking away. I called the cops as soon as I could. I just wondered if Itachi had any thing to do with this. I mean, they were cousins." She said.

"Oh I am so sorry. At least he died as a hero protecting you." I wait and look around to find our teacher, Tsunade's classroom. We turn a corner and enter the room. "Rin," I pause "You'll be fine…" I say.

We get to class right on time and find a seat. We head over to our regular seat. We start working on our project and learn about how we can make it better.

After club activities:

As I walk with Rin comforting her she gets a call from someone.

"Hello?" Rin says.

"Rin, forget what you saw yesterday." Says a male voice.

"Who is this?" Rin asks.

"Rin, what's going on?" I ask.

"You have no need to know who I am." Said the male voice.

Rin hangs up her cell and informs me about the call. We then know that that certain person had something to do with the kill. We get to my house so Rin and I depart. I head to my room and put the project onto my desk. I lay on my bed hopping something would happen. I pull out a book and start reading it. Sooner or later I suddenly fall asleep.

"Kakashi, I am so sorry. For his death." I say

"Shizune it was his decision that he made" Kakashi says

"What do you mean?" I ask.

I wake up to suddenly wake up to a text message from Rin.

**Gai want's ur #. y/n**

I reply yes to her. I look at the clock realizing the time. I walk to the bathroom and take a quick shower. I finish and head down stairs to the kitchen. I walk up to the fridge noticing a note.

**Sorry that you've been alone for a while. But your father and I will be home very late tonight. –Mom**

I sigh and find some pocky sticks in the fridge. I sit on the couch and turn on the television. I find that the news station had an interesting topic. Then I remember about the dream I had a while ago.

"Hmm…I wonder what the decision was." I say to myself.

I turn off the television and head to my room. I turn the computer on and check my e-mail. I had five unread messages. I check them all finding that they are all just advertisements. I e-mail my sister and tell her how I am doing hopping that she will reply soon. I surf the web wanting to know more about the Akatsuki and their gang. I couldn't find anything except their myspace profiles. I try to enter their profiles hopping that I would find something that would help. The thing was that I couldn't go on any of them cause they were all private. I turn off the computer and text Rin that I tried to find information on the Akatsuki but, I failed to find anything.

I head over to the bathroom and get ready for bed. After I finish with my preparations I go to bed and fall asleep.


	3. Death of 2 loved ones

I wake up in the middle of the night to hear my cell phone ringing. I look at the time it is three in the morning. I pick up and all I hear is screaming.

"Rin! What's Wrong!?" I ask her.

"I…I…I…don't know…come to my house now…!" She yells.

"Okay, I be there as soon as I can." I say.

I hang up and head to my parents room. I wake my mom up and she takes me to Rin's house. I walk right up to the door and knock.

"Come in." Rin said.

I enter the house and see blood everywhere. I see Rin by her dead parents. I stand there shocked and surprised. Who would do such a thing. Why Rin's parent's they were such good people. Rin sits there crying.

"Rin what happened?" I asked.

"I don't know…I came home from a party and there they were…on the ground…" she said.

"Who would do such a thing?" I ask.

"Akatsuki…" she said.

I stand there shocked.

"They were the one that killed Obito. Now my parents!" she yells. " I know they were the ones who called me…They're after me…"she said sobbing.

"Rin, I am so sorry…you could stay at my house until everything is solved." I said.

"Thanks Shizune. I appreciate it…Let's call the cops." She said.

"Okay…" I say.

I call the cops and wait for their arrival. They arrive and Rin and I go into my mom's car. I inform her about what just happened and we drive home.

We get home and I show Rin the room she will be sleeping in. I comfort her and show her around the house. After all of that I go to my room and fall asleep.

I wake up later that day and go to Rin's room. I enter and it looks like she didn't get any sleep at all. Her eyes are all swollen and red. I call my parent's and ask if we could skip school today. My mom calls the school and we were excused for the day. I go downstairs and make breakfast for Rin and I. I take our food upstairs into Rin's room.

"Here eat this." I say handing over the food.

"Thanks…I feel much better now…" she pauses, " Let's go out later on." She says.

"Okay." I say.

Later on:

Rin and I have left the house. We decided to go to Starbucks so I could treat her to a Carmel frappachino. We get to Starbucks and order our drinks. We sit at a table and she stares at the park across the street.

"That's where Obito was killed…" she pauses "By Itachi Uchiha…" she said.

There becomes an awkward silence between us. We finish our drinks and head for the park and find a bench to sit on. Then I see Kakashi all of a sudden. My eyes are just glued onto him. I stare at him for a couple of seconds and wake myself up from that state.

He starts to walk towards us. He goes up to Rin and asks her who else she saw when Obito got killed. She tells him she saw Itachi. Then Kakashi thanks her and comes and sits next to me. My heart began beating hard again. I sit there wanting to ask him out so bad but, I really can't cause I don't want Rin to get sad because of her crushes death.

"So,…Kakashi…are you here alone?" I ask.

"Yes, I am waiting for Gai to get out of the restroom." He replies.

"Oh…Does he know where you are?" I ask.

"The restroom is right there." He says pointing to his left.

"Oh yeah…my bad." I pause "Can I get your number?" I ask.

"Sure." He says.

I sit there in excitement while trading numbers with Kakashi. Gai runs over to where we are and asks if we want to tag along with them. Rin and I had nothing planned for the day so we tagged along.

"I heard that there is a new movie out." Gai said.

"Really! Let's watch it!" Said Rin trying to sound cheerful.

We head over to the theater buy tickets and find a seat. I go behind Kakashi hopping to get a seat by him. We find seats and I do get the seat next to Kakashi.

After the movie:

The movie ends and Gai calls his parents to pick us up. Kakashi was the first to be sent home. I stare at his house in amazement. He lives in a mansion. We couldn't get far enough to actually see the details. We say bye to Kakashi and leave. Then Gai drops us off at my place. We say our farewells and depart.

I order some pizza for Rin and I to eat for dinner. The pizza arrives and Rin and I eat it up leaving four pieces.

"That was nice of Gai to treat us to a movie." Rin says.

"Yeah…would you mind if…umm…I ask Kakashi out?" I ask.

"No. Go for it you haven't had a guy in years." Rin says.

"Thanks. Let me text it to him." I say.

We wait for a reply from Kakashi. Five minutes later I get a reply and Rin scoots closer to read it.

**Yes**

Rin and I start jumping and screaming.

"OMG! He said yes!" Rin said.

"I know! I really wasn't expecting that answer from him! What should I text back?" I said.

After nonstop texting back and forth:

After Kakashi said he was going to sleep Rin and I get our prepared to go to sleep.

I soon fall asleep.

To be continued…


	4. A year later

One Year later:

One Year later:

Rin has been chased constantly by the Akatsuki after the event has happened. While that has been happening Kakashi and I are still dating. Kakashi has joined a police corps called, ANBU. I'm not allowed to hear what they do, it's confidential. Gaiis now dating Rin. Every one is now in their senior year of high school.

Now that I've grown close to Kakashi I gotten more mature and I have now grown a full figure. Rin still lives with me and when we finish our senior year we will be moving out into a small apartment. Itachi Uchiha has been captured by the ANBU and is being interrogated. Rin has stopped receiving unknown calls from the Akatsuki and is now being stalked by random members. Rin now knows about my dreams of Kakashi.

"Huff..huff…Do you think we lost them?" I ask Rin while trying to catch my breath.

"I'm not quite sure yet." Rin replies.

"We can't keep doing this for the rest of our lives!" I say.

(Sound effect: BANG!)

"Shit! That was close! It almost got us!" Rin yells.

"Let's go!" I yell

We run into a mall hoping to lose the member in there. We speed walk into a crowded store and find that we lost him. Rin and I go and get drinks at a juice stand. We turn around drop our drinks and see the member in front of a store. We begin to make a move for it trying not to get noticed. We run out the mall and see two other members starring straight at us. They begin to run towards us and begins to pick a fight with us. A crowd of teenagers start to form and constantly yelling at us to fight. Suddenly a security guard comes to break it up before anything happened. I turn around to see them then turn again noticing that they disappeared. I grab Rin by the arm and make a run for it.

We run out of the mall and suddenly bump into Kakashi. I inform Kakashi about what happened and we get into his car and drive away from the mall. I sigh in relief and hold Kakashi's hand knowing that I am safe with him.

"Kakashi! Step on it those bitches are right behind us!" Rin yells.

Kakashi takes a glance at their car and begins to drive even faster. Luckily since Kakashi is sorta like a cop he can dive like this on the road. Kakashi drives to a curvy road trying to lose them.

"Fasten your seatbelts!" Kakashi yells at us.

Rin and I fasten our seatbelts and Kakashi is drifting at every curve. Rin looks backs and informs us that we lost them. Kakashi starts to slow down and drops us off at home.

"Thanks Kakashi, I love you." I say to Kakashi.

He gives me a peck on the lips and we head into my house. Rin runs to the door and opens it then runs into the restroom. I sit there in the front yard with Kakashi.

"Kakashi." I hold his hand "umm…I have to tell you something." I say.

"Yeah, what do you have to tell me?" he asks me.

"Umm…before we dated…I used to have dreams about us." I say.

"What do you mean?" he says while putting his arm around my neck.

"I used to have dreams about us dating…" I say.

"Hmm…that solves everything!" he says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Dreams come…" he says.

"True." we say together.

Kakashi gets up and heads to his car. I watch his every move. He gets something from his car and holds it behind his back.

"Shizune, I really love you…so I bought us promise rings for us." He says handing me one of the promise rings.

"Thanks Kakashi. I love you too…" I say.

Suddenly his Phone begins to ring.

"Shizune, I'm sorry." He says.

"Go. Just be careful." I say.

We kiss each other and I walk him to his car.

"Bye." I say.

"Bye." He says back.

I watch Kakashi drive away placing the ring on my finger. I walk up to the house seeing Rin with a box of pocky in her hand. She offers some to me and I accept it. We walk into the house together and work on our medical research project together.

After the research:

I walk into Rin's room seeing that she is finished.

"Rin, do you want to go shopping? I can ask a cop to come with us for protection." I ask her.

"I thought you would never ask! Let me get ready. Is Kakashi going to take us?" She says/ask.

"No he has a mission tonight. You should call Gai up." I say.

"I would but he's at track running today." She says.

"Oh…then...Let's call…hmm…guess we can't go but, there is always tomorrow!" I say.

"Yeah, anyways what should we do?" she asks.

"I don't know…" I say.

(Sound effect: BANG!)

"What the fuck!" I yell out.

I look outside the window seeing Pein shooting at us. I duck down seeing Rin bleeding and crying. I examine her body trying to find her cut seeing that the bullet cut her shoulder but not going into her. I crawl to the bathroom and find some peroxide and cotton balls to clean her cut.

"Are you girls alright?" Kakashi says peering through Rin's window.

"Yeah she jut got a cut on her shoulder it won't take long before I'm finished patching it up." I tell Kakashi.

"Okay. Be careful. Bye." says Kakashi.

"Bye." Rin and I say.

I help Rin to my room and let her sleep on my bed tonight. I let her rest and call Gai to tell him that she's injured. He rushes here and just opens the door and walks in. I wind him in the hallway opening random doors. I inform him about how she got injured and walk him into my room.

**To be continued…**

**Please review me!!**


	5. Fatal Death

Gai sits by Rin and holds her hand. I walk into Rins' room and clean the glass up. I look at the bullet that was shot at Rin and find that there were words written on the outside of the bullet. I read it, "Rin, Obito never loved you…he was also a member of the Akatsuki. He betrayed us. It was a required for Itachi to kill him. " I stand there staring at the note. Gai suddenly yells and i rush to my room. I get to my room seeing a female Akatsuki standing there with a knife in her hand about to slice Gais' throat.

"Give me the girl and I will let him go Shizune." Said the female Akatsuki.

"…eh…huh" I stand there speechless, "ah…let them go and kill me instead…Rin never saw Obitos' death I did! I was in love with him!" I yell.

"Huh?" she says looking confused.

She runs over to me and puts her arm around my neck suffocating me. Kakashi suddenly appears and puts his gun on her head.

"Let her go." Kakashi said, "Ugh…"

"Huh …" she said

She let go of me and I turn to see Kakashi bleeding. I stand there in horror seeing Kakashi dead. The female Akatsuki grabs the gun Kakashi held in his hands and points it at me.

"Ugh…" she says with blood bursting out of her mouth.

She falls onto the floor with a knife stabbed onto her back. I see Kakashi there with a smirk on his face.

"Kakashi! Don't leave me!" I yell at him.

"Ugh…sorry…I was only here to protect you...I…love..you..Shizune…" he said before dying

I turn to see Gai there standing staring at Kakashi. I sit there putting Kakashis' head on my lap crying. Gai pulls out his phone and calls the ambulance.

"Kakashi, I swear I will kill the Akatsuki for you..." I say silently.

The ambulance arrives and they put Kakashi and the female Akatsuki into the back of the car. I sand there watching them drive away.

Durring Kakashis' funeral:

I sit there crying for Kakashi because of his death. I died inside that day he died. I will not die until all members of the Akatsuki dies. I have joined ANBU in a replacement for Kakashi. I will not stay in ANBU for long. I plan to work under Tsunade and learn to heal myself if I get injured during a fight with the Akatsuki. I get up and leave his funeral after the ceremony. I get a cab and leave.

I am now sitting at home lying on the bed dead inside. I loved Kakashi and Kakashi will be the only one I love.

_Kakashi was my guardian angel…he saved my life…for that I will dedicate my life to him…_

**Sorry for those who were waiting for this chapter to come out. I have been too busy with school and my guitar lessons. I will try to post a chapter as soon ass possible. Please review! Oh yeah! And this isn't the last chapter! If you play combat arms my name is theemo so add me! If you play i-dressup my name is irisk2 so add me too!**


	6. Rest Kakashi

I stand there waiting and waiting for Pein in a dark ally. This is my decision I have made and what is left is my fate.

My true goal is to kill him and get my revenge. My vengeance has grown and will continue to until his heart stops beating just like Kakashi's. I am ready to go one on one with their leader. I have killed nearly half of the Akatsuki leaving only four of those fuck faces alive. I have lived the life of an assassin for too long. Today Kakashi's soul would finally rest knowing that majority of the killers he always wanted to capture are dead. I loved Kakashi a lot and now I will take on my challenge praying I will stay alive.

I stand there waiting as Pein walks towards me along with a weapon on his right hand. I pull out my explosive that I will attempt to stick on his cloak. I will do this because if I die fighting him he will also die and all of those whose blood lie on his hands will also finally be able to rest. Pein finally appears as I pull out my freshly sharpened Katana as I run to him and begin to attack. I hold my explosive in my left hand and purposely miss when aiming for his neck and successfully placeing my explosive on his cloak. He swings his iron bat as I nearly dodged it by an inch.

"Is that really all you've got?" He asks.

"Hn…Pein." I stop. "DIE!"

I swing my Katana as he quickly crouches and dodges it while I cut off an inch of his hair. I quickly take my Katana cutting a deep cut into his cheek. I stand still looking at him as he touches the blood on his cheek and staring at his finger and then pulling out a pistol.

"You deserve to die." He said.

He points the pistol at me and shoots my chest.**(Sound Effect: BANG!!)** I fall onto the ground and look at him as he walks towards me and kicks me.

"Bitch." He said.

He walks away and I turn around as my explosive goes off. I killed him at last…now for the other members to suffer a slow and painful death. I pull out the bullet from my vest and slowly get up. I walk away seeing blood splattered allover the ally and his body parts lying there on the ground as if they were chopped off. I walk up to his hand and pull off his ring.

"Rei." I said to myself. "Zero."

I place the ring into my pocket and walk away proudly knowing I had completed my goal, kill the Akatsuki leader. I walk to my apartment answering my phone to Rin crying.

"Shizune! Help!" She yells on the phone crying.

I then knew that they had kidnapped her. My phone rings again I look and see that it a private call.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Shizune, did you kill Pein?" someone asked.

"Yes." I answer back.

"Hm…meet me at the abandoned warehouse on ELK Road. Alone." They said.

"Afraid to meet me here?" I asked, "I know you know where I currently am."

"I apologize if you want us to meet you there. I am just too lazy to be there." They said.

" I will see you there." I said.

"I appreciate your participation. Just be prepared." They said.

"I will." I said.

"Pein isn't as strong as I am. I am pretty sure that you out smarted him." They said hanging up.

**I MIGHT HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER BE THE LAST. THIS IS BECAUSE I AM WORKING TOWARDS MY GRADUATION AND SCHOOL HAS BEEN VERY HARD FOR ME LATELY SO I WOULDN'T HAVE A LOT OF TIME. REVIEW!**


	7. Shizune, forgive me

I grab my supplies for my final fight with the strongest Akatsuki members. I have been waiting for this day, Kakashi's mission will finally be completed. I have many explosives inside my bag, many weapons created by the ANBU, and things that will destroy them. I grab my cell phone on my desk and call Rin.

"Hello, Rin?"

"Shizune! Hi!" She said cheerfully.

"Rin, I will be gone for a while, can you watch my house?"

"Oh yeah, sure! Mission right?"

"Yes. Rin, if I don't make it, can you make it that my body is burned if I don't make it?"

"Shizune."

"Rin, please. I beg you, I am sorry. Please do this for me."

"Shizune, I'll do it. Be safe."

"Bye, I will."

"Bye…" She said speechlessly hanging up.

I leave my house walking to the house they said they would be at. I walk into the dark house. There was no lighting; the windows were closed, shut with block of boards nailed onto the wall to cover any light from entering the tiny, abandoned house. Though there was only one speck of light, it came from the door. I stand there as four dark figures come walking up to me from the hallway in front of me.

"Seems like you've decided to come."

"Who are you?" I questioned.

"Since you are about to die, I should tell you who I am. I am Tobi, the strongest among us. I am the one who has been contacting you. You won't survive against all of us. Minus well get this over with quickly."

"I am not that weak." I said.

"Oh yes, I know." Tobi said.

"Don't underestimate me." I said.

"You wouldn't want to do the same with us." Said a voice.

I grabed my katana quickly from my back stabbing Tobi in his heart.

"I told you to not underestimate us Shizune-chan." Tobi said.

What is wrong with him! Is he immortal? I don't understand this, it should've killed him. There is no possible way to kill him eh.

"What's wrong, my immortal soul is not harmed by that stab. You can't kill me."

"Mmm…if I can't kill you I can always capture you."

I can't waste my time trying to kill the immortal one.

I grabbed my kunai out of my side pocket then suddenly tossing it at the closest member at me. The kunai flies and hits the wall. I stand there in shock as the person standing there a second ago is now behind me suffocating me with his arms around my neck.

"Death by suffocation, too easy." Tobi said.

"Tobi, you're an ass." I said struggling to catch my breath with his rough arm around my neck.

"Tobi!" He said. "Tobi!"

"What's wrong Sasori?"

"Someone or something punctured my rib cage." He said falling to the ground.

"What! We are the ones here!" Tobi said.

"Ah! Tobi!" Yelled another.

"Tobi!" Cried another.

"Tobi! My I'm bleeding! How is this possible!" Shrieked another.

"Shizune! What the heck are you doing!" Tobi said.

"Nothing."

"Explain or I will kill you!" Tobi said as he came up to me with the katana in his hand.

"Nothing!" I yelled at him.

"Fine." He said swinging the samurai sword with both his arms. He suddenly stops. I look at his arms seeing a ghostly image, Kakashi.

"Kakashi." I mumbled crying. I fall to the ground crying. What have I become! Tobi turns to see Kakashi then backing off knowing that he wouldn't be able to kill me.

"Shizune, I love you." Kakashi said.

"Sorry Kakashi. I am so sorry!" I cried. "Kakashi…" I said.

I look at Tobi mumbling to himself. Kakashi then suddenly disappears as Tobi finishes.

"Now that he is gone, I can kill you."

I am at a vulnerable state not caring if I die now. I look at Tobi swing the katana slicing my neck, making the cut deeper. I black out.

I awake seeing Kakashi in a white robe, glowing. He reaches his hands out.

"Shizune, sorry I couldn't protect you." He said.

"Kakashi." I said in awe. I grab his hand starring deeply into his eyes.

"You're safe now." He said pressing his soft cold lips on mine. "Shizune, look down."

I look down seeing a bunch of people in black crying. I spot Rin sitting alone crying.

"Shizune, I'm so sorry. You protected me over the years. I never deserved to be your friend. I brought you grief and your death. I'm so sorry!" She said crying her tears out.

"Kakashi," I said. "Why?" I said crying.

"Shizune, I am sorry."

"Shizune, I will miss you." Gai said crying.

Everyone sits as Rin walks up onto a stage crying.

"Hi, I'm Rin as you all know. Shizune, is my bestfriend that risked her life for me millions of times. Sorry." She said walking off the stage crying as Gai walks up to her seating her by him.

"Shizune, I am sorry. I couldn't protect you." Kakashi said.

"That's okay Kakashi. It was fate." I said.

**(sob) Shizune died. This is the end of, "My guardian Angel" I hope you enjoyed this story like I enjoyed writing it. I hope that you review this and liked it. **


End file.
